Warg
Wargs are the result of Sauron attempting to create the perfect mount for his armies. In many ways, this operation was a success. There are several types of Warg within the mod: Gundabad, Angmar, Uruk, Mordor and Utumno Wargs. Currently these Wargs are all identical in almost every way, except that all Mordor Wargs are black, and that the alignment bonuses and penalties for killing these Wargs will of course differ since they are aligned with different factions. In the future, the different types of Warg may be differentiated in other ways. Sometimes, Angmar, Mordor, and Uruk Wargs will spawn wearing Warg Armour, greatly increasing their survivability. Behavior The Warg is capable of running at great speeds, can execute powerful attacks, and know how to swim. However, the Warg cannot jump, which makes for a severe weakness in mountainous biomes. They have nine to fifteen full hearts of health and can move faster than a sprinting player. Don't get too complacent, however, because Wargs, as fast as they are, can not run fast enough to outrun the mounted Riders of Rohan; if you are on a Warg and the Rohirrim are chasing you down, you can only stand and fight -- or get shot down by their mounted archers. If you don't have a positive alignment with the faction that the Warg is part of, the Warg will sniff you out from 32 blocks away, and will attack. However, if your alignment is positive towards the type of Warg that you are near (i.e. if you have positive Angmar alignment and are near an Angmar warg), it will ignore you unless provoked. They will also attack any nearby good NPCs. As stated before, Wargs have a longer tracking range than is normal for mobs; instead of the typical 16 blocks, a Warg will be able to hunt you down within a 32-block range. Mounted NPCs Sometimes Orcs or Uruk-Hai spawn atop the Wargs. When Orcs or Uruk-Hai ride the Wargs, the Warg controls how both mobs move. When close enough to a foe, the Warg and its rider will both start attacking, unless the mounted unit is a ranged unit, in which case attacks start from a distance of 10 meters (from the mounted unit only). If you're up against a Warg mounted by an evil NPC, the best strategy is to attack the Warg if the unit on it is a regular Orc, Orc Archer or Uruk-Hai. If the unit on top of the Warg is an Uruk-Hai Crossbower, kill the Crossbower first. Warg Bombardiers Warg bombardiers are Wargs equipped with Orc Bombs that use a suicide-style attack, similar to creepers. Taming At an alignment level of +50 with the respective faction, you become able to ride their Wargs. In order to ride a Warg you must first tame it. To do this you're going to have to do what you'd do to tame a horse; get on the Warg over and over until it likes you (feeding it meat can make it like you faster). Tamed Wargs do not despawn. To ride the warg, the player needs to put a saddle on it. Riding a Warg is similar to riding a horse; by default, the player right-clicks to mount, the WASD keys to move, and the left shift button to dismount. You can heal a tamed Warg by feeding it meat - this includes raw meat, cooked meat, and even rotten flesh. Just like the wolves in vanilla Minecraft, the angle of the Warg's tail shows how much health it has. You can also equip a tamed Warg with Warg Armor to give it a formidable boost in strength. Hiring Wargs can also be hired from the Gundabad, Uruk, Angmar, and Mordor factions at an alignment of +150 for a price of ten silver coins. However, hired Wargs cannot be saddled or armored. Because of this, they tend not to be very effective in combat unless mounted by an Orc or Uruk-Hai, so evil players are better advised to only hire Wargs once they have reached an alignment where they can hire Wargs mounted by another unit (Orc or Uruk-Hai) or to hire Mordor Spiders instead. Drops When slain, Wargs drop their fur, which can be used in crafting Warg Fur Armour, as well as bones which can either be crafted into four pieces of bonemeal or sold to Galadhrim Traders. They may also rarely drop a Wargskin Rug of their fur color. These can be used for decoration. Utumno Wargs The Utumno Warg is a special type of Warg that spawns in all the levels of Utumno. It shares the behavior of other Wargs, but it cannot be tamed, which means it cannot be armored or ridden. This is due to the fact that it is impossible for players to get a positive Utumno alignment. Other Wargs that spawn in Utumno are ice Wargs and fire Wargs. de:Warg Category:Mobs Category:Mounts Category:Evil